


come over

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, cleaning out my draft folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: “Are you turning me down?”“Never.”





	come over

**Author's Note:**

> written 01 August 2019.

“I love my children.”

“I know.”

“And I love my wife.”

“I know, Jaime.”

“I’ve never — I never even wanted —”

“We don’t have to do it now,” said Brienne: and her hand paused in unbuttoning his shirt.

“Are you turning me down?”

“No.” Her hands around his waist, her body against his. Warm and needed. “Never.”

*

In the dark, Jaime’s phone _buzz’_d. (I’m drunk).

He swiped left. _Delete_. Put the phone back on the nightstand and shut his eyes again. 

_Buzz. _

_Buzz._

(I’m alone.)

(Come over.)

And then, a minute later, long enough he watched the light on his phone turn dark again:

(Ser.)

His wife shifted against him, half-waking. “Work?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Mm.”

He kissed her on the forehead, knowing she probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning.

*

He knew the way to Brienne’s apartment, of course he did, hadn’t he gone there already a hundred hundred times in his mind?

And in the waking world too; she invited him for coffee or a nightcap, and he said _You know I’m married, right?_

_Yes, _she said. _I know._

and he went inside anyway

and the coffee she’d offered him really _was_ coffee, so he was looking at her books

(Chaucer lead to Shakespeare to _Clarissa Harlow _and onward through all three Brontës, Jackson’s _Raising Demons_, and ended with a surprisingly comprehensive collection of Stephen King horror

“how the hell are these arranged? he said

“chronological”, she said)

and she kissed him

and he pushed her away. “I am married.”

“So tell me to stop.”

“Stop,” he said: and kissed her back.

*

(Come over I want you) she texted

and it was like he was biting into her thighs, pushing down her hips into the bed. Working her open.

_Buzz _push the buttontoher room and wait for the reply, come up and there she is, all eyes in the darkness — it makes them the same — doesn’t it? taking away his beauty and her poor looks. Reducing the world to sensation.

“We don’t have to do anything,” she said. “We can just — talk. Or you can go home.”

“Is that what you want? For me to leave? ... Gods, Brie. You’re so ready.”

“If you want me,” she said: and she said it again when he took off her clothes, and again on the floor, sleepy with pleasure: _are you sure, Brienne?_

“This is what I want,” she said. “If you want it too.”

He did.

*

“I’m not going to leave her,” he said in the darkness

while his wife pretended to be asleep.


End file.
